Aithusa
Aithusa is a white dragon summoned from its egg by Merlin, who later saved Morgana's life by saving her from her wounds. Biology Aithusa was a small white dragon with blue eyes, slender limbs and a near-transparent membrane on his wings. He is presumed to be male since Kilgharrah referred to Aithusa as a 'him' ("...for in the dragon tongue you named '''him' after the light of the sun..."). History One night, Merlin was resting in his room when he heard Gaius talking with a stranger about something that could bring back the race of Dragons . He asked for Gaius 's help in seeking it out, but the physician refused. It was later revealed to Merlin that the man was Julius Borden, who, for over 20 years had been searching for a dragon's egg. When Merlin did not understand his mentor's hesitation, he sought Julius out and agreed to help him. Merlin wanted the egg so that Kilgharrah would no longer be the last of his kind, but Julius Borden only wanted the egg for wealth and power. When the two arrive at the ruins where the egg lays, Merlin ends up having to use magic against Borden, barely escaping with the egg, as the ruins tumbled. Merlin later summoned Kilgharrah to learn how to hatch it and was informed that dragon eggs would only hatch when given their names by a Dragonlord. Using his power, Merlin summoned Aithusa into existence, the small dragon subsequently hatching from the egg. Kilgharrah noted that Merlin's chosen name was very fitting as it was the dragon term for the light of the sun, reflecting how Aithusa – a rare white dragon – would represent a new dawn for the world that Merlin and Arthur would create together (Aithusa). Aithusa presumably remained with Kilgharrah while maturing. When Morgana lost the throne of Camelot for the second time, and was gravely injured fighting her way out, Aithusa flew to where she lay in the forest and healed her wounds for reasons unknown. Morgana appeared both shocked and elated at the sight of the dragon, smiling in disbelief as Aithusa flew away once again (The Sword in the Stone''). Legends In the legends, Merlin saw the red dragon kill the white dragon after a long and gory duel. The red dragon is the symbol of Camelot and the white dragon is the symbol of the Saxons. Due to this legend, fans have speculated that Kilgharrah - the Great Dragon, who has a tint of red within his scales - will be the dragon that kills Aithusa. Katie McGrath also mentioned that Aithusa saving her has to do with an important story of the Arthurian Legend, stengthening this agrument. Trivia *It has been confirmed that Aithusa will appear in Series 5. *It is uknown how the future of dragons is safe by Aithusa's birth, given that he is male and Kilgharrah has a male voice. This could be a plot hole or maybe dragons can have decendants magically. Aithusa' Egg.jpeg Aithusa3.jpg Morgana aithusa.png The battle between the red and the white dragon.jpg Appearances ;Series 4 :Aithusa :The Sword in the Stone: Part Two ;Series 5 : Fan art Cuteness dragonfied by sunlitlake-d4drjd5.jpg Aithusa333.jpg Aithusa333333.jpg Aithusa by dikkebobby-d4e8xsm.jpg Category:Magical creatures Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Magic Category:Creatures Category:Series 4 Category:Winged creatures Category:Recurring Cast Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Allies of Merlin Category:Series 5 Category:Allies of Morgana Category:Allies of Camelot Category:Reptiles Category:Disappeared